


The new generations substitute

by Adsol



Category: Bleach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Blood Brothers, Breakfast in Bed, Breast Fucking, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Children of Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hanae is a closet house tsundere, Hollowfication, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle, Post-Canon, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Protection, Rating May Change, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Swearing, Team as Family, Teasing, Teenage Dorks, Training, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, While Kouta is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: It's been 15 years since the defeat of Yhwach and the end of the thousand year blood war with many of Ichigo and his old comrades now having built lives of their own but when darker forces more dangerous than Yhwach and Aizen combined start to emerge it's up to a new hero by the name of Kouta Nakamura a substitute Shinigami to carry the torch and work with the new generation to put an end to the darkness and truly let the light rule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify Kazui and the rest of the new generation will be about 14-15 years old right now whereas the adult characters their ages will vary.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

**Before school begins**

I left my apartment to head for school despite me wanting to nap for the rest of the day "hey Kouta" I looked down from the railings to see Kazui calling out to me I said "Kazu how's it going" I gave him a fist bump saying "you look like you need a rest" he said "tell me about it dad won't stop training me and training me" he let out a yawn although as he did that we heard a voice saying "knucklehead" Kazui said "redhead" Ichika came up saying "hey knucklehead and spiritless" Kazui said "morning redhead" I said "hey" Ichika Abarai and Kazui Kurosaki two of my oldest friends since I was a kid as we walked Ichika boasted saying "ooooh I'm gonna destroy the competition in kendo practice today" Kazui said "you say that every week redhead" I said "and it always ends up with you being hit to the ground to think your training to be a Shinigami" she slapped me saying "it's not my fault I just hold back on those weaklings" she pouted as I we carried on walking yeah I know that they're both training to become Shinigami despite that though I'm still a human albeit one with the power to see beings like Shinigami and Hollows.

As we walked in a group of bullys stood at the gate with one of them saying "Abarai you've got a lot of" she just punched him in the stomach saying "idiot get lost" she kept walking as Kazui said to me "something's never change huh" I said "agreed" me and him walked on only to be greeted by a swarm of fangirls with Kazui saying "Kouta should we do it" I said "what no me and you aren't like that" he said "not that you idiot the plan we made for this" I asked "you mean the super awesome ultimate escape plan" he said "it was just the escape plan but yeah that" I said "right" I gave him a boost as to life him into the air as he leapt he grabbed my hand and went straight ahead through the air I said "it still amazes me that we can actually pull that off" he said "me too" when we got over the fangirls we left to go to class.

**End of the day**

When we were done with class I said "man I felt like nodding off" Kazui said "so did I but *yawn* I've gotta get back or dad will have my head" Ichika said "I'm gonna go look for something fun to do see ya" they both ran off as I stood there all alone  **those son's of bitchs** I grabbed my bag as I walked out although I felt as if I was being watched by someone "might just be a bird" little did I know it wasn't that at all in fact I was about to find out the hard way what it was. As I walked back I too a detour through a industrial estate as a girl said "it's near" I asked "what is" she squealed as she fell from a beam she was sitting on asking "yoyy you can see me" I said "yup" I grabbed her hand saying "up we go" she said "you can feel me" I said "your hands are kinda cold are you sure you don't have any medical problems" I tried walking away as she said "were do you think your going huh Mr I can see you" I took a look at her she had pure white hair that fell just at her shoulders with a curvaceous figure she was fairly tall as well I'd say 5'6 to 6'1 although her breasts were slightly exposed she said "hey you in there" I said "hm yeah I am" she asked "how can you see me" I asked "are you a Shinigami by any chance" she said "how do you" I said "two of my best friends are training to become them hence how I know" I grabbed my bag saying "now it was lovely to meet you Ms but I really should be getting" *screech* I looked in the direction of a screech as a huge monster came I said "uh oh" the girl said "run I'll handle it".

* * *

I tried running although the massive creature blocked off my escape route with gigantic crab like claws I said "ah ball's" I doubled back to try and escape but the girl who I met had been thrown into me she said "damn it's really strong" I said "damn it where's Kazu when I need him or even Ichika would do" that was when the girl asked "do you want to fight back" I said "I can't just leave you here or anyone else who might be in danger" I tried throwing my bag to distract it which did work but for how long is anyone's guess she asked "what's your name" I said "it's Kouta Nakamura what about you" she said "it's Hanae Hitsugaya tell me Kouta would you want to fight that thing yourself" I said "but I don't have any powers heck I'm lucky I can see you nevermind it" she said "take mine it won't be much but it's better than nothing" she held out her sword it had the form of a straight edged katana with a cat like tsuba she said "drive the sword into the core of your being and you can gain my power" I held the blade saying "Hanae I promise to make good use of this" she said "you should you idiot"  **come on man I get enough of this from Ichika** I drove the sword into me as I let the power rush in.

As the power rushed into me I eventually emerged from it in a completely different outfit instead of being dressed in my school uniform I was now dressed in a shihakushō that had the appearance of a black coat rather than a typical robe I found that in my hand I had a Uchigatana style katana with a flower shaped tsuba as I held my sword I said "so shall we play ugly" the monster screeched as I charged at it delivering a straight slash to his right claw having one of the pincers be cut off as a result when I tried attacking with its left I quickly blocked with no trouble whatsoever when I pushed back I was able to resist with me going for its mask as I leapt back I said "I win" it disappeared as the mask dissolved into thin air.

When I got to Hanae's side she said "how did" I said "are you going to be ok" she asked "how did you have such good instinct's during that fight" I said "let's just say when you hang around with Ichika as much as me and Kazu have you kinda get used to it fighting I mean" she said "impressive and to think I have only half power" I said "what the you said you would only need to give a small fraction" she said "the transfer didn't go entirely as planned I wound up giving more than I wanted" I said "I'm sorry" she started looking pale so I grabbed her by the arms to take her back to my apartment so that I could properly check up on her condition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

I got through the door of my apartment with Hanae over my shoulders when I set her down I said "hang on" I grabbed some pillows and a blanket to cover her as she asked "why do this" I said "because it's my fault your in this situation so just rest up" I took her temperature to realise she was suffering a fever I said "hold on Hanae". After an hour or so later I had managed to heal her although she was currently asleep so I took the chance to look at myself "it got ripped a little at the bottom gotta fix that soon" however all my attention went to my sword as I held it I muttered "not too heavy but not to light and at the same time it's not too short but not too long really it's perfect" I sat it down as I took the chance to nap.

**An hour later**

I began waking up noticing that Hanae had vanished although I quickly figured out what she was up too I said "nice try" I ducked and grabbed my sword that she had tried using to kill me I said "before you ask Ichika" she said "she sounds like a real bully" I said "oh you have no idea how bad it is" when I set the sword on the ground she asked "so what now" I said "I dunno your the Shinigami I'm just the wannabe don't you have any answers" she said "fair enough" as I went to the kitchen she asked "when you say Ichika do you mean Ichika Abarai" I said "yeah do you know her" she said "so this is were she runs off too day in day out we always get told she's going for a walk" I said "might have something to do with Kazui" she asked "you mean Kazui Kurosaki" I said "yup" the poor girl looked like she could faint again as she asked "are um you two close" I said "him and Ichika are two of my oldest friends" she went bright red as she passed out on the floor  **damn Kazu is even more of a hit with the ladies then I imagined.**

Eventually Hanae woke up again asking "what happened" I said "you passed out due to thinking about Kazui" she said "oh man it's just back in the soul society he's a really popular guy because of his father" I sat down and asked "so might I ask what exactly is the soul society Ichika and Kazui never said a word about it but I've always been curious" she then explained everything to me including the thing that attacked us with me saying "a part of me wants to say this all sounds like a person going through a chunibyo phase but the part of me that knows Ichika and Kazui has to say I believe every single word" Hanae threw me my sword saying "well then let's go hollow hunting" I decided it was best not to argue with her  **still no one can deny she's pretty.**

* * *

I walked into town with Hanae as I tried to hide from them she said "they can't see you" I got out saying "I knew that" we walked about as we did various tasks such as performing the Konsō although I asked way too many questions  **heck can you blame me I have had next to no interaction with the life of a Shinigami** however as I walked the worst imaginable situation occurred as Kazui said "Kota what the hell are you wearing"  **for shit's sake** I tried playing coy saying "who is this Kota you speak of I am but a humble substitute" he said "nice try" I took a deep breath and explained everything whereas poor Hanae was trying to contain the blush on her face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

After I explained everything to Kazui he said "so let me get this straight you walked home and got attacked by a Hollow, then you met Hanae got her powers and now your a substitute" I said "yup" he facepalmed himself saying "I can't leave you alone for two seconds can I" I laughed as he sighed in disappointment while Hanae said "oh um hi Kazui"  **and the games begin** Kazui asked "how've you been Hanae" he had a big cheesy grin on his face as she said "I'm fine" *roar* I drew my sword saying "looks like trouble" Hanae nodded as Kazui came with us  **how freaking fast is he.**

Eventually we arrived at the site of the roar as I said "um guy's are Hollow's meant to be that big" the Hollow that appeared was easily the size of a two story house as Kazui said "time to go to work" he put something in his mouth as he reappeared in a shihakushō that was more like a proper robe then my coat like one as he then held out his sword saying **_Be the Guardian Kanketsu_** his blade's suddenly turned from a wakizashi and a tanto into a kyber like blade that seemed almost too big for him to hold along with a knife like blade in his other hand as he said "you coming" I nodded as we charged ahead.

While we charged ahead I made a large cut up it's forearm while he went for the lower back  **come on I should try and keep up with him no I need to keep up with him**  I made a quick X shaped slash into it's body as he said "Kouta now" we both leapt up as we landed a dual slash onto its mask splitting it in the process he said "is it me or was that's a little too easy" I nodded while giving him a fist bump until *roar* we looked up to see a massive portal in the sky as I asked "ok noob question but can the sky get a scar" he facepalmed himself until we heard Ichika say "you idiot's" she was wearing a more feminine variant of Kazui's outfit as I asked "is this your idea of something fun" she laughed saying "oh hi Hanae" Hanae said "this is where you go when your Mother's not looking" they were about to argue till Kazui pointed towards the cut in the sky as we all left to go investigate.

* * *

As we got to the cut as I said "I'm gonna need a bigger sword" Kazui said "dude we all are" I observed it as Hollow's came pouring out of it as Ichika said **_Reign Over The Land_** _ **Gekkō no ōjo**_ her sword suddenly turned into a 6 segmented blade that had spikes protruding from the left side as she said "no matter how big a blade is it's nothing if it's not used right" the Hollow's began descending as Kazui said "enough talk let's fight" I slashed as many as I could while occasionally blocking and dodging  **you'd think that they would save the massive Hollow invasion for later and not dump it on the new guy but NOOOOO that's not how they do things around here** Kazui after lining up a set of targets said **_Getsuga Jūjishō_** __he fired a cross shaped energy blast as he obliterated a number of Hollow's in the process leaving me just standing there in awe **to think Kazu has always been this strong and yet I never bothered to notice or ask about it damn it** I clenched my swords handle as I shot up and fought of a number of Hollow's only to be blasted back down to earth with Kazui calling out "KOUTA" he ran over to me as I dropped my sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kouta Nakamura  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 17th July  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 5'7 or 171cm  
> Weight- 55kg or 121lbs  
> Hair colour- Auburn  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Zamapakto- Not yet named (it will be in the future)  
> Fun facts- He is skilled at most physical activities, he can mimic animal noises really well, he has a secret stash of junk food in his apartment, he claims he's more of a cat person then a dog person, he has a natural talent for photography, he can't draw for the life of him (he makes Rukia look like van Gogh), his favourite food is Soba Noddles and he is bad at video games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

As I dropped my sword Kazui came up to me as he pulled me up saying "Kouta I've got you" I said "thanks buddy" I had a goofy smile on my face as I took a hold of my blade again I got ready for another attack until he said "Kouta please this isn't like you" I panted heavily due to exhaustion as I said "I can still fight" I clenched my grip on my sword as he said "please your not usually like this I don't *sigh* I don't want to loose my friend" I sighed as the Hollow's kept coming out till we heard **_Getsuga Tenshō_** as the Hollow's got blasted away a voice I recognised said "Uryu bug spray" **_Litcht Regen_** the Hollow's got blasted by what looked like a storm of arrow's as I asked "Kazu isn't that your Dad up there" he said "yeah it is" he looked on as his Dad made short work of the Hollow's that we struggled to fight  **so it would seem powerful runs in the family.**

After the Hollow's got cleared up Kazui's Dad came down asking "Kazui what the hecks going on here" Kazui explained everything that happened here to his Dad as he said "I want to reprimand you" he then put his hand on Kazui's shoulder saying "but what you did sounds like something I would have done" they both laughed as I heard Hanae ask "does he know about you" I said "I don't think he does" as if on cue his Dad came up to me with a soft expression on his face  **how did my day get from a regular high schoolers to well whatever this is.**

As he aproached me he said "Kouta since when did you get this kind of power" I took the time to explain everything as he said "ever the troublemaker I see" he chuckled saying "if you need some help with your powers come by our clinic tomorrow after school" I asked "just like that" he walked off saying "take it from me being a substitute isn't as easy as it seems" he then took flight as Kazui shrugged his shoulders saying "don't ask me" we all wondered off while Ichika and Kazui argued over something pointless again  **still what the hell brought that many Hollow's over more importantly why the hell did they come over.**

* * *

**The day after in class**

I stood with Kazui and Ichika as our class as I asked "hey Kazui what kind of training are going through" Kazui suddenly began shaking saying "first rule of Dad's training don't talk about Dad's training" he kept repeating that as our teacher came in saying "good morning class" we all bowed as Asano-sensei came in saying "we have three new transfer students joining us today" he signaled them in as I freaked out at one of them  **what's she doing here** in came a girl and a boy I didn't recognise whereas the third was Hanae as she said "hello everyone my name's Hanae Hitsugaya" she bowed as she said "I'm new to the town so I'm still trying to get my bearings" she waved saying "hey Kouta"  **what the hell why is this happening why me hell why at all** all the boys looked at me as she blew a kiss  **ahahahahah** she went to her seat as the other two stood.

As the other two stood the girl said "I'm Nozomi Ishida" she adjusted her glasses saying "nothing else to say" she walked to her seat as the boy said "and I'm Aiko Sado again not much to say" he simply went to his desk as Hanae kept on looking at me with a mischievous grin on her face **this is the worst thing ever, to think I let her stay at mine and this is how she repays me.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Hanae Hitsugaya  
> Age- 15 (in human years)  
> Birthday- 12th April  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 123lbs  
> Hair colour- Pure white  
> Eye colour- Turquoise  
> Zamapakto- Kōri no joō (Shikai)  
> Fun facts- She has a huge amount of male fans in the Soul Society although she doesn't think much of them, she has poor control over kidō yet acells in swordsmanship, due to her zampakto's power she has a dislike for warm environments, she can hold her breath for 2 minutes, her favourite food are dried persimmons and she is sensitive about her height (she claims she too tall).


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

**Later that day**

_**Getsuga Tenshou**_ I barely dodged as Ichigo fired his technique at me while he used his other blade to block Kazui as I said "what the hell" I charged as he blocked my attack as well with Ichigo saying "put your back into it boys" he chuckled as he pushed us away while making his move at me  **shit** I tried to block only for Kazui to intercept the blade saying "Kouta up high" I kicked Ichigo in the jaw as I said "Kazui down low" he tripped him up as we both said "too slow" we went for a sold punch to his jaw as we sent him back by a few meters until Kazui's mother came out saying "I've brought snacks" she had a tray of cookies as we decided to take a break from training  **this wasn't so bad.**

As we took a break I asked "hey Kazu what the heck happened with yours and Ichika's swords yesterday" he held out his blade's saying "oh this is it's Shikai" I looked on in total confusion as I tried to make sense of it all till his Dad explained everything in which I asked afterwards "so could my Zanpakto as you called it have a Shikai" Ichigo said "most likely but hey you've been at this for a day so don't sweat it"  **finally somebody gets the struggle** I saw a flash in the sky as a group of Hollow's were obliterated by it  **what the** instead of bringing it up I simply got back to our break.

After we were done with training I began heading back to my apartment as I muttered "I need a shower" however sadly a Hollow appeared as I said "I haven't" I stopped as the Hollow got obliterated by something as I finished my sentence saying "got time" at that moment Nozomi came out saying "Nakamura you really should be more alert with Hollow's" in her hand was a bow that seemed to be made of some strange energy as I asked "um Ishida-san what the hecks going on" she said "I e got no time for you goodbye" she stormed off after putting the bow away  **I need a nap and a long one at that** I then decided to walk back home.

* * *

**In Kouta's apartment**

I'd just finished up having my shower as I asked "hey Hanae how well versed are you on the other races" she said "fairly well why" I then described everything that I saw about Nozomi as she said "so this Nozomi girl there's a chance she's a Quincy" I looked even more confused as she explained what one was as I said "hey Hanae thanks for all this" I stood up as she said "Kouta it's ok" I smiled as I went to get changed  **still nobody can deny she is beautiful in fact I'd dare say she's impossibly beautiful.**

**The day after**

With school done for the day me, Hanae, Kazui and Ichika all walked back as I asked "so what's the plan for today" Kazui said "not cause a mess" I held my head down till Nozomi fired an arrow at a Hollow with me asking "Ishida-san what's with you lately" she said "I don't need any help killing them" at that moment though a much larger looking Hollow that had a large white mask and a black cloak like thing appeared as Ichika said "shit it's a Gillian" I after entering my Shinigami form with the help of Hanae asked "what the hells a Gillian" Kazui said "a much higher class of Hollow why ones here I don't know" I grabbed my sword as I stopped Hanae from being crushed by its hand while Kazui slashed at the hand and Ichika used her Zanpakto's whip form to get it's sides Nozomi called out "I'll do this myself" she fired a few arrows only for them to have no effect on them  **damn this is idiotic** we all tried our best but in the end out attacks did next to nothing.

While I put up a fight with the others I said "Nozomi why are you so insistent on doing this yourself" she after firing an arrow said "because I've got to" I cut one of its fingers off as I said "who said you do" we were about to do more till I got slammed into the wall by the Gillian  **damn it.**

* * *

After getting slammed into the wall Kazui shouted "KOUTA" he came up as I said "damn I'm weak" Ichika and Nozomi got battered aside as I said "Kazui this is all my fault" he said "nots not you talking" he picked up my sword saying "the Kouta I know would stand up and take this bastard down using all his stubbornness as a fuel source" I took a hold of my blade saying "Kazu I'm gonna need you to hold it down, Ichika I'll need you to help him and Ishida-san keep an eye on Hanae" they all nodded as I charged and ran up it's arm  **I know I don't have Kazui's talent nor do I have Ichika's raw power but one thing I do have is that I want to protect my friends with everything I've got** I declared while cutting it's mask "so that's why I WON'T GIVE UP" I had then cut all the way through its mask as the Gillian dissipated.

Once it was taken down I fell to the floor as Kazui said "Kouta are you ok" he grabbed my hand as I said "I'm exhausted but so long as the town's safe" I made myself smile even though I was in pain as Ichika said "it's over" I said "yeah" at that moment Nozomi came up saying "Nakamura that was a stupid and idiotic thing to do" she smiled lightly saying "but mabye working as a team won't be" I then got up as we all went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Nozomi Ishida  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 19th May  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 5'6 or 168cm  
> Weight- 31kg or 68lbs  
> Hair colour- Raven black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Spirit weapon- Kojaku  
> Fun facts- She always gets top marks in exams, she keeps a spare mantle for her outfit just like her Dad did, she can play the piano really well, her room is full of teddy bears (she won't admit it though), despite constantly arguing with her Dad she in truth admires him greatly, her favourite food is Katsudon and she is incredibly skilled at rock climbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So quick warning this chapter will switch between Pov's a lot I know it's frustrating but it's the best way for me to get the most out of the moments here again sorry.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

**Four months later**

In the aftermath of the Gillan attack we'd all moved on with our lives as per usual although the biggest question was still what was it doing here in the first place although on the plus side I was starting to make some decent headway with my powers as I'd now gotten more and more adjusted to facing Hollow's  **still did Hanae have to pick my apartment of all places to live at** however today I went up to Kazui saying "hey Kazu I'm gonna be away tomorrow so I'll have to give training a miss" he said "I already know why" he held my shoulder saying "if you need me then I'm here buddy" I said "I know" I then left to go grab something from the vending machine.

**Hanae's pov**

As Kouta left I asked "hey Kazui why isn't Kouta gonna be in" he looked at me asking "did he ever tell you about his parents" I said "I've tried asking but he always evades the question you'd think I would know all things considered" he took a deep breath as Ichika joined us while Kazui said "when Kouta was about 8 his Mom and Dad died in a car accident and well since then he's lived in that apartment on his own"  **oh my God I oh** Ichika said "his Aunt you see isn't physically able to look after him so instead she pays for his living expenses it's always been that way for him although I do remember him saying he'd get a job to make it easier for her when he's able to"  **good God Kouta must have been so lonely all this time having no one to look after him I oh** I said "so I take it tomorrow is" Kazui finished off my sentence saying "tomorrow is the anniversary of their death's" I held my head down as I said "he suffered through that and I didn't even know i guess I'm a shitty friend" Ichika said "don't be like that Hanae Kouta himself won't say it but he really really likes having you around" I smiled as they went off **I promise Kouta I won't let you face this alone.**

**The day after**

**Back to Kouta's pov**

I walked to the local cemetery as I held a bunch of flowers in my hand while wrapping my scarf around my neck  **Mom always did like it whenever I had this scarf on and Dad would always say that wearing it in the summer would make me catch fire ah man he was an idiot**  I felt a tear emerging until I felt somebody behind me as I asked "who is oh hi" I noticed it was just Hanae as she said "Kouta, Kazui told me about what happened to them" she grabbed my hand as I said "Hanae you've got school to go to" she ran her fingers over the back of my hand as she said "Kouta I know I have no right to intervene but I want to help you" she let go saying "even if I just stand beside you while you mourn then I'll be there for you" I walked on saying "thanks Hanae" I tried to smile as she walked at my side all the way there.

* * *

Eventually I saw their graves as I layed the flowers down I said "hey Mom, Hey Dad" I knelt before it saying "it's been another year without you guys" I felt tears emerging as I said "Kazui and Ichika couldn't make it but I've got another friend with me she's a bit argumentive sure but she means a lot" I gestured to Hanae as I burst into tears saying "I miss you guys so much" Hanae came up and hugged me tightly as she patted my back while I said "but it's alright I've got people who I care for and can depend on so don't worry you two" I forced a smile as I said "I'll keep on smiling just like you taught me Dad" I then knelt there while Hanae kept hugging me to calm me down.

After a bit Hanae and me had to leave as she said "Kouta are you" I put my hand on her shoulder saying "Hanae I'll be fine but having you here has been a big help" I pulled her in for a friendly hug saying "I appreciate all you've done be it today or whenever you've told me about how to improve as a Shinigami" I felt her hug me back as she said "and I'm sorry for always bickering with you Kouta whenever we're at home I shouldn't really you've let me stay for so long so I should be more grateful" I wispered "you could show it by not snoring as loudly" she kneed me in the stomach saying "I don't snore" I laughed as we headed back until *roar* I looked back to see a Hollow had shown up as she asked "should we call Kazui" I held my hand out as I said "no I'll do this" she then helped me assume my Shinigami form as I said "and Hanae when we get back I'll make dinner for you alright" I smiled as she sat there **I feel awful leaving her to sit there like this but she doesn't have her powers back so I'll have to do this.**

I then charged at the Hollow as I evaded it's claws while saying "let's dance ugly" it tired to crush me under the weight of it's claws till I pushed it aside and cut them off  **idiot** as it cried in pain another two appeared as I said "so you brought some more fine I can tango with you guys" I finished up the first one until one more appeared  **this isn't right somebody's got to be summoning these things somehow** I sadly though got hit in the back by one of them as I hit the floor.

* * *

  **Over to Hanae's pov**

As Kouta got smacked about I was left sitting only being able to watch  **damn it why'd my powers have to be gone I can't reach out to Mom or Dad for help I just can't I need to prove I don't depend on them but if I don't get help Kouta will get hurt or much worse** I tried to stop thinking off that possibility till I heard someone say "do you want to save him Sister" I looked up only to say "Brother is that" Kaito my brother stood there before me as he said "Mom and Dad have been wondering what happened to you so they sent me here to look for you" I held my head down as he said "I get that your stubborn and you don't want to ask them for help her you can ask me" I begged "please Kaito save him save Kouta I don't want him to suffer anymore he's been through enough already" I held my head up as he said "on it Sister" before he left he said "you Iove him don't you" I blushed as he chuckled while leaving  **do I really have feelings for Kouta I mean sure he's handsome and has a great sense of humour but I always told myself it was Kazui I liked then again I always feel so much happier around Kouta it's as if there's some kind of thread linking us together that keeps drawing me to him argh why'd love have to be so confusing.**

**Returning to Kouta's pov**

While on the floor the Hollow's had no hesitation in battering me with their attacks as I coughed up blood while I said "damn it" I managed to intercept one of their strikes as I heard somebody say **_Spread_** _ **Kōri no kikō**_  at that moment the Hollow's got blasted by ice like bullets as a person said "you must be Kouta" the person before me stood as a Hollow tried to grab him only to then kill it in one move as he said "I'm Kaito Hitsugaya Hanae's brother" Kaito was clearly related to Hanae as he looked like a male version of her albeit with his hair tied up in a bun as he said "Hanae asked me to help you out" he pulled me up after killing the last Hollow with ease while Hanae herself came running up saying "Kouta I'm so happy your ok" she hugged me as I said "hey who'd make dinner if I died" I tried laughing although I said "it hurts to laugh right now" I then walked back with Hanae and Kaito at my side  **like I said Mom and Dad I've got people I can depend on now.**

**Back at Kouta's apartment**

After having dinner with Kaito and Hanae Kaito himself got up to leave saying "I'll tell Mom and Dad your safe and sound here" she asked "will they be Abel to get my powers back" she had a curious look as he said "I'll ask about that but I can't guarantee anything for you Sister" as he left he said "and Nakamura your in charge of looking after her" Hanae intervened saying "I'm not a baby" I told her "you are when homeworks handed out" she got furious at that statement and began barking so many insults I couldn't keep track of it all as Kaito said "see ya" he then left as I said "he seems like a good guy" Hanae said "he is" while she looked at me she blushed quite a bit as I put my hand on her forehead to try and take her temperature while she said "oh um I've gotta go to the bathroom bye" she ran off as I began the dishes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Zanpakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

**A month later**

After meeting Kaito for the first time things had gotten back to my now unique shall we say sense of normal as I'd resumed training with Kazui and Ichigo, kept up my Hollow killing streak and had grown closer to all our new allies such as Nozomi and Aiko  **for a guy who never talks most of the time he's actually a really affectionate guy** however today I had to do some more training as Ichigo asked "hows it going" I said "as usual my Zanpakto doesn't seem to be in a talking mood" you see for the past few weeks I've been trying to get my Zanpakto to reveal its name although as you'd guess that's easier said then done  **dang it I've cleared boss fights in video games quicker than this** however everyone's day was about to get difficult.

As I picked up my blade a cloaked figure stood before us as he asked "Kouta Nakamura" I looked at him as I said "can I help you" he drew a sword saying "die" he then dashed at me with inhuman speed as I barely blocked his move  **shit** fortunately Kazui stepped in with Kanketsu active as he said "let's do this Kouta" I nodded as the cloaked figure held his blade out  **wait that particular model it couldn't be** I asked "is that a Zanpakto" my attacker didn't say anything as he instead went for an overhead slash against me that I managed to intercept while Kazui said _ **Getsuga Tenshou**_ I watched at our attacker not only surrvied it but he actually smacked it aside he then kneed Kazui in the stomach so hard he knocked him out until Ichigo stepped in.

As he got involved out attacker said "Ichigo Kurosaki the hero of the Soul Society my my how the mighty have fallen" suddenly Ichigo made a horn manifest from his head as his eyes turned yellow he said "I might be getting older than back then" he slammed him into the ground saying "but I'm not obsolete" I then helped Kazui up as Ichika came along with Nozomi and Aiko I told them "Nozomi, Sado-san you two take him from behind, Kazui and Ichika you two flank him" they did as I called out while I assaulted him from the front as he took my attacks with ease  **he's even keeping up with Ichigo damn this guy's good in fact he's too good** at that moment Nozomi shot one of her arrows at him as Aiko let loose a blast from his enhanced arm saying "Kazui, Ichika now" they both flanked him as I saw them slash at him.

* * *

While they slashed they both managed to cut his arms slightly as Ichika said "Kouta now" she restrained him as I delivered a drop kick to his stomach while my attacker said "enough" he let out a burst of power that sent everyone flying about with me only survivng due to stabbing my sword into the ground  **damn it if only this damn thing would wake up already mabye then I could tip the scales in everyone's favour** at that moment he ran at me saying "you need to die" he held me in a chokehold as I dropped my sword and tried to wrestle free  **damn this is painful** he kept on choking me as I asked "what *wheeze* do you want with me" he said "it's simple you've been getting a little too powerful lately so I'm here to stop you before you become a problem" he then threw me into a wall as he prepared a Kidō blast aimed at me.

As he aimed his blast I said "guy's run" at that moment Hanae leapt in front saying "NOOOO" the guy dispelled the blast as he said "Hanae Hitsugaya why do you intervene" she said "don't hurt Kouta please" she cried as I got up saying "Hanae run please" she said "no I won't be useless anymore I've sat around for too long and let you take beating after beating for me" she wiped away her tears as the guy said "you shall be of more use Hanae Hitsugaya" he moved inhumanly fast again and grabbed her  **wait this speed is it Hohō** as he held her she called out "you've got me now so don't hurt them" her captor said "there's only one I need to hurt" he then dashed by me leaving no trace of his movements *pirece* *pirece* I felt a sword going through my body as I then fell to the floor as Hanae cried out "KOUTA" as I collapsed I barely managed to say "H Hanae" my eyes then closed as I hit the cold hard floor.

**Many hour's later**

**In the Kurosaki clinic**

I eventually woke up as Kazui sat on a chair next to me as I asked "Kazu what happened to us" he said "we had our asses kicked that's what" he had a bandage around his arm as did Ichika who said "Hanae's gone as of for who attacked us we don't know" I clenched my fist as I lay on the hospital bed  **damn it I failed I fucking failed I promised Kaito and Hanae that I'd would protect her and yet I still failed fuck fuck fuck** I slammed my hand against the wall as I said "fuck" Ichigo then walked in saying "Kouta I examined your wounds and well *sigh* I've had them before" he then explained how the Chain's of Fate work and that if I did survive then I'd loose my powers until he asked "tell me do you want to save her" I looked up saying "I'd give my life to save her" he said "Kazui, Ichika and Kouta meet me at the Urahara Shop tommorow and we can begin training for it" I had yet another confused expression as I asked "what for" he said "to save her that's how for now though I'll make sure her parents know" he left as I stayed with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Zanpakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

**The day after**

I arrived at the Urahara Shop as Kazui said "I always thought this place was haunted" Ichigo appeared saying "it's only haunted by bad memories" he shivered at the thought as though he'd just remembered something horrifying until we all walked in and got lead to a back room  **what the hell** I saw as underneath the shop was a massive empty space that resembled a desert as Kazui asked "how long has this been here for" Ichigo smirked as he walked about with us until a much larger man appeared saying "they're already prepared that's a relief" Ichigo said "Tessai it's been a while" Tessai the man before us said "it's all prepared for you" he opened up a hole in the ground as I looked on.

As I looked on Ichigo said "so begins lesson two" I looked on thinking  **what happened to lesson one** he told me "lesson one would have been moving about in your Plus form but by waking here you got the hang of that already" Kazui and Ichika looked baffled as Kazui said "so he cleared a lesson without even meaning too" I rubbed the back of my neck till I got kicked to the bottom of the hole  **what the hell guys** eventually I hit the bottom asking "um what's going on" I suddenly felt my arms being bound as Ichigo said "next step climb out of the hole" I panicked as I said "but my body's bound how am I meant to" he said "also if you don't get out soon you'll become a Hollow"  **what the fuckidy fucking fuck** I noticed the chain on me had begun to break as I cried out in pain while trying to move as my chains broke more and more  **come on Kouta you can do it think of what drives you why are you doing this** I then envisioned Hanae at the top of the hole as I attempted to climb up to no avail.

**71 Hour's later**

After many failed attempts to climb up Tessai eventually came down saying "are you hungry" I told him "dude I'm technically a ghost so I can't feel hunger" at that moment though things got worse *shatter* I noticed the last chain breaking as I cried out in pain while a white substance began forming over my face "aahahahahahahhah" I kept screaming in pain as I barely heard Kazui's voice although I didn't quite catch what he said although the mask kept on forming "ahahahahahhahahaha" it was at that moment that I felt myself leaving my own mind so to speak.

* * *

Eventually I woke up in a area that resembled a Japanese Palace as I asked "hello" I looked about to see nobody was around as I walked about  **is it me or does something feel off** it was at that moment that a deep and gruff voice said "Kouta it has been too long" I turned around to see a massive Dragon like creature before me as I said "ahahahaha" I screamed as it said "pipe down I won't eat you" the dragon itself looked more like an Eastern dragon then a Western one as I asked "who are you" it then flew besides me as I sat down with it saying "I am the Spirit within your Zanpakto" he landed so to speak as he then assumed a more humanoid form that looked like a more adult version of myself with a black trench coat it then said "Kouta despite what you may believe you haven't lost your powers in their entirety"  **wait what** itsat down saying "the powers you used were ones donated by Hanae yet what you never noticed was that you always had the power of a Shinigami within you"  **I what** I asked "but how I was just a regular human till a few months ago" he said "did it never bother you that you could see ghosts even though you never had any spiritual origins" it finally hit me as I recalled the moments that I did in my youth.

After hearing that I said "is it still possible to claim my powers" he then snapped his fingers saying "find me the true me that is" around us came a load of different swords as he then disappeared **great having to look for a sword in a field of them talk about a needle in a haystack** I then said "right let's go looking" I looked about as most of the blades looked either too impractical or just too big to be the right ones till I saw one that I felt a strange resonance with it was a scimitar like weapon that had little volts of lightning dancing across it as I grabbed it feeling the power rush into me only to then feel an even greater rush of power as I barely kept my grip on the sword.

**Over to Kazui's pov**

As Kouta kept crying out in pain Ichika said "it's going to happen isn't it" I held my head down while looking at him till *boom* an explosion went off as the force of it sent us all flying backwards only for a figure to emerge from the hole  **what the** as the dust settled the figure had Kouta's shihakushō yet they seemed to have something over their head  **no it couldn't be please oh God no this isn't happening** not only was the person before us indeed Kouta but worse yet he was wearing a Hollow mask that resembled a samurai helmet with a face mask attached  **no no this isn't happening not him to I'm already cursed with that power but so is he oh no no no no** I felt a bead of sweat fall down my face as I kept muttering no  ****Ichika then said "Kazui it's ok" she held my hand as she said "remember you aren't that monstrosity" you see when I was about 10 I first discovered my ability to Hollowfy how I got the power I don't know nevermind why I have it but when it first triggered I well I caused a lot of trouble for everyone shall we say **I've gotta stay calm Kouta needs me to** at that moment Kouta grabbed the end of his blade and rammed the pommel into the mask making it shatter in the process revealing his true face as my Dad said "he should be ok now" Kouta got to his knees although it seemed to be more out of exhaustion rather than anything worse being wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Zanpakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

As I fell to my knees I was just able to support myself by using my sword as a makeshift walking stick while Ichigo said "Kouta how do you feel" I looked at my body saying "I feel different yet the same how is that" at that moment a bunch of white shards began evaporating as I asked "what was that" Kazui and the others didn't answer so I chose not to dig deeper until Ichigo said "now for the third lesson" he pulled a bell out and attached it to himself saying "all you have to do is cut this bell free" I grabbed my sword as I asked "do I have a time limit" he said "no you don't also Kazui and Ichika will be assisting you here"  **they've been doing physical training this whole time why'd they need more** Ichigo then said "we have 7 more days till we need to go save Hanae so let's get a spurt on"  **wait what happened to it being 10 day's** I pushed aside my confusion and instead began the exercise.

I began by getting up close to Ichigo as I tried to grab the bell only to then get kicked out of the way by him Kazui fortunately caught me as I said "thanks" he nodded as he said "we need a plan" I nodded with him as I got at Ichigo's left while Kazui got to his right Ichika then user the chance to try and grab the bell although Ichigo let out a sudden burst of power as he said "I never said I wouldn't attack you all" he delivered a punch to Ichika's chest as she went flying while I got kicked away  **damn** as I went flying through the rocks I said "alright let's try something a little different" I grabbed my blade as I engaged in a dual with Ichigo as he clearly held back a lot of his power only Kazui to use his blade  **I get it now this is a teamwork test if we work together then we can do this either that or Ichigo is just trying to mess with us.**

As we all used our blades I said "Kazui why don't you and Ichika kick it up a notch" **_Be the Guardian Kanketsu, Reign Over The Land Gekkō no Ōjo_**  they used their weapons I said "I feel like the odd one out since my swords still in its default form" Kazui chuckled while we all attempted to face his Dad head on  **come on theirs something I'm missing here something about this whole situation doesn't add up** I then intercepted a slash form Ichigo as I tired to block **_Getsuga _Jūjishō__** Kazui tried to hit his Dad only for his move to miss drastically as Ichigo asked "Kazui is something bothering you" he after signing said "I'm fine let's just focus"  **he's sweating profusely hell I've never seen him this nervous before damn what's up with him** as I tried going for Ichigo I felt myself entering another world.

* * *

Eventually I found myself in the same place as before with me seeing that Dragon like creature again as it said "Kouta the time has come" I stood asking "for what" he said "for you to accept my power" it then turned into the adult looking me again as it threw the scimitar from before saying "call out my name and release the power within you" I then grabbed the blade as I returned to the real world. As I came back I held my sword infront of me saying **_Flash_** _ **Rairyū**_  in my hand came the scimitar from before with a black handle that had a small chain on and a lightning bolt engraved into the blade I said to Kazui and Ichika "time to bring the storm" I let the lightning dance over the blade as I got ready for battle.

As I got ready I charged at Ichigo making multiple slash's in the air that had lightning dancing through them I called out "Kazui get him from behind" Kazui did that while Ichika restrained one of Ichigo's hands with Gekko no Ōjo I then said _**Kaminari no jōshō**_ from my back came eight dragon heads that were made of lighting as I launched them at Ichigo he only took out two of them while the rest were able to electrocute him it was at that moment that I managed to remake then  **so I can make them in demand that's good to know** at that moment though Kazui grabbed the bell from his Dad as he said "done" Ichigo then got up and chuckled saying "you passed the test" he left saying "for now let's focus on basic training for the remaining day's" I sat down to rest as did Kazui and Ichika.

As we sat down I said "7 day's and we can save her" Kazui said "yeah save your girlfriend" I went into a frenzy of a blush as I tried to adamantly deny it saying "me and Hanae are just friends" I waved my arms about as Ichika said "oh really because the other Kouta says otherwise" she pointed down below only for me to realise she was teasing me  **that witch** Kazui though asked "do you really love her" I held my head down as I said "I I L" I wanted to scream it out I wanted to tell the world I loved her but I just couldn't find the words to say it until Kazui said "your face says it all" he patted my back as we got back to training.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Zanpakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

**A week later**

With our training now finished we were all prepared to go save Hanae as I asked "so where is she being held" Ichigo told us "well that's what took a while" she sighed saying "she's in the Soul Society I've been told by an old friend there that they've already began mobilising to save her all we need to do is meet them" at that moment Aiko and Nozomi arrived as she said "I apologize for being late" she was wearing a white Quincy garb that looked similar to her Dad's albeit with a slightly longer mantle then his at that moment a gateway opened up as I asked "um Kazui was that you" he said "what would convince you I'd do this" we were then lead through as I followed everyone.

As I walked through I asked "so um which way do we go" Ichigo said "away from that" at that moment a massive thing that's only identifiable feature was a massive headlight like thing came out and chased us as we all ran  **fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck** I kept running as it got closer and closer to us while I tired to get away from it  **this is not happening this is not happening fuck fuck** I after a while saw a white light at the end of the tunnel as Kazui said "there's the exit" we all sped up as we tried to get further and further.

I eventually got through the light as I landed on the ground asking "Kazui, Ichika anyone" I at that moment felt a great weight on my back as I saw that Kazui had landed their he said "hey" I said "well RIP my spine" he got up as did the others while a group of other people came along as Ichigo said "Renji it's been a while" at that moment a man with the same red hair as Ichika came along as he said "so this is the new kid's huh Ichigo" he then hit Ichika on the head saying "that's for always running off" her and the man got into a argument as I watched on  **dear God and I thought that Ichika and Kazui arguing was bad but this is** at that moment though I had to intercept a boy who tried to attack me with my sword  **shit** as I pushed him away I got back as the boy said "so your the famous Kouta Nakamura why don't we fight" the boy before me well I say boy but he was far too tall to be my age as he towered above us all drastically and he had an eye patch over his right eye I drew my blade until Kaito came along saying "get down Minazuki" another girl came along and karate chopped him on the neck as he fell to the floor.

* * *

As the boy I now knew as Minazuki dropped to the floor Kaito came up saying "Nakamura I'm sorry for both Minazuki's behaviour and for what happened to my Sister" I took a deep breath as I left to go with the others  **I'm sorry Hanae I should have been stronger for you but I let you get taken away from us all damn it and to think I have the gall to say I love you I'm such an idiot** Kazui then held my shoulder saying "it's not your fault Buddy" I tried to smile as we entered a massive structure that had a few adults in  **so this is Seireitei** I looked about as I took note of what I could see  **it's even better than what Hanae said it was.**

After wondering about a bit we eventually arrived at a barracks like area that had a number of soldiers at while I asked "where are we" Ichika said "Kazui get me the hell out of here"  **wait what** at that moment a much older woman came running up saying "ICHIKA YOU IDIOT" she pulled at Ichika's cheek's while Ichika pushed at her stomach while saying "get off me old hag" the woman said "don't run off little lady grr" they argued as Ichigo said "let's just head on" as we walked I met a boy who asked "Kouta Nakamura may I have a moment" I gestured for the others to go one without me as I left.

As I walked up to the other boy he said "I'm Shin Kyōraku" Shin was a boy with messy brown hair and grey eyes as he held out his hand as I shook it saying "it's nice to meet you and I see I'm already popular around here" he chuckled lightly saying "yeah Kaito had something to do with that" I asked "were you and Hanae close by any chance" he while walking towards the others said "we were friends but that was about it and Nakamura" he smiled saying "she wouldn't blame you Hanae may be stubborn but she is she wouldn't blame you for what's happened" he then walked off as I joined him.

* * *

 After me and Shin arrived in the meeting hall Ichika said "your late" Shin rubbed the back of his neck saying "sorry Ichika that was kinda my fault" he let out a half hearted chuckle as I sat down next to Kaito while the woman from before pulled up a screen saying "alright as you all know about 10 day's ago Hanae Hitsugaya of the 13 Division was abducted by a mysterious kidnapper who intended to kill Kouta Nakamura however the situation is worse than believed" she clicked the screen as it displayed a number of individuals while she said "Captain's Zaraki, Kurotscuhi and Hirako along with Lieutenant's Madarame, Kira and Hinamori also disappeared along with them why we don't know but we do know where they went" she pulled up and image of a tower like structure as she said "they've been sighted here so all of you are going to break in and rescue them along with any other captives" we all got dismissed as Minazuki while looking at an image of Captain Zaraki said "Dad why did you have to get nabbed" I then left to go sir outside.

While the others prepared Kaito came up as he sat next to me saying "were going to save her you know" I nodded while he said "she's going to be fine you know" I nodded half-heartedly while I said "I'm sorry" I felt a tear emerging as I said "I promised you I'd protect her, I swore to myself I'd keep her safe and make sure she was happy and yet I couldn't even do that right" I burst into tears saying "I really am a colossal fuck up who can't do anything for himself" Kazui then joined us saying "wrong" he sat on my left as he said "your a braver guy than you admit Kouta and as of for you needing others your only like that because you draw people to you" he smiled as I tried to while Kaito asked "do you love her" he had such a sincere look in his eyes as I like the other day failed to put my feelings into words while I took a deep breath.

As I took another deep breath I said "I I" I just couldn't do it I wanted so hard to but I couldn't until Kazui said "Kouta look at me" I turned to him as he asked "how do you feel when your around her" I after finally getting over my trouble said "I feel like my heart's going to blow up like a bombs been attached to it, when I'm near her I feel the blood rushing to ever little crevice of my body heating it up madly in the process, when I'm thinking of her my mind becomes foggy and yet so clear but when I see her sad I just want to hold her close and say it's going to be ok that is how I feel with Hanae Hitsugaya" I took a deep breath as the others emerged from behind a set of trees with Ichika saying "well then let's go save her shall we" they all nodded as my smile returned to my face  **if only you could see this Hanae.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Hanae**

**Hanae's pov**

I was currently chained to the wall of the cell where I was held captive although what annoyed me was the fact that my captor had reclothed me at some stage into a light purple kimono that had a yellow sash around it  **dear God and I thought Kouta's fashion sense was horrible aha man I remember when he showed me his wardrobe we had a argument for hours over it and how did he fix it by buying me takoyaki ha that idiot** even though I called him an idiot I still feel bad for it  **oh Kouta I should have done more for you I'm sorry** I felt myself crying as I looked down to see little drops of water while the rest froze up due to my body temperature  **Kouta I'm sorry I love you but in the end love alone couldn't save you** I said "if only he'd come and save me" I then looked out the window to see the sea crashing against the sides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Aiko Sado  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 22nd September  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Height- 6'5 or 197cm  
> Weight- 180kg or 260lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Fullbringer- Brazo derecho del diablo  
> Fun facts- He is liked among girls for being the so called strong and silent type, he can play the guitar pretty well, he is ambidextrous, his mother trained him in karate although he tends to use street fighting techniques in combat, similar to his Dad he has a soft spot for cute things, his favourite food is steak and he can't swim very well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Zanpakto usage and other power's_**

**Kouta's pov**

**Outside the Seireitei**

As me and the others stood Ichigo asked the woman from earlier who I now knew as Rukia "is it a good idea to send these kids on the mission" at that moment though a much older looking man came along as he said "no I shall accompany them" Ichika then said "Uncle is it really you" the man then ruffled her hair saying "yes it is me Ichika" **does he have a ban on smiling or something** as we got ready Ichigo said "be safe Kazui" he nodded while the others got sent off by there parents although Nemuri the girl who knocked Minazuki out earlier said "let's get you Dad back" she tried to smile for him as Minazuki said "yeah" we then began running in the direction of the tower.

**A few hours later**

After running for a while we all arrived at the tower in question as I said "let's go" Kazui held my shoulder saying "Kouta wait please" I turned around as the man I now knew as Byakuya said "yes we should look for a way in" even though I just wanted to get to it I decided to just go with it as we then began looking for the entrance until Nemuri said "it's keyed in so that only the owner of the tower can come and go" Minazuki then said "I can fix that" **_Commit Sacrilege Akuma_** in his hand came a massive meat cleaver like weapon that easily as tall as Minazuki himself as he then slammed it down into the tower smashing it open in the process  **welll that's one way to do it** as he put away his Zanpakto we all used his entrance to go inside.

As we entered I said "hey Kazui what was that zombie game me and you used to play" he said "you mean Resident Evil" I said "yeah that's it well is it me or does this place look like a level of it" he chuckled saying "it does actually" we all began walking as we evaded a trap or two **seriously that whole tripwire stunt never works on us** while we walked though I said "Ichika get down" I pushed her out of the way as a number of blades came dropping down almost impaling me until Byakuya said **_Scatter Senbonzakura_** with a single move all of the blades were annihilated as Byakuya said "let's move on" he kept on moving while I grabbed Rairyū  **hang in there Hanae.**

* * *

After evading many more traps we all began making some headway until *crack* Kaito asked "Minazuki please tell me that was just you" he replied with "hate to say it Kaito but no" suddenly the floor collapsed as we all fell to the bottom  **oh no I am not dieing in a hole nevermind before I save Hanae** I then grabbed my sword and stabbed it into the wall as I stabilised myself on it while Kazui said "wait these platforms" he stood on one saying "it's ok" we all stood on one each with even somebody of Minazuki's height not breaking his until they pulled themselves in.

**A little bit later**

I eventually woke up to see I had landed somewhere else until I asked "guys" Minazuki, Nemuri and Nozomi all got up as Nozomi asked "what happened to us" we looked about as I said "I remember the platform's collapsing but wait where are the others" Ichika called out "Kouta" I looked in the direction of a rubble pile as I asked "Ichika is everyone ok" she said "my Uncle and Shin have vanished but me, Kazui, Aiko and Kaito are ok" I looked on to see a passageway as I said "I've found a passage I'm gonna check it out" she said "I've found one as well with luck it'll lead us there" I agreed on that as my group tried to to go in that direction.

As we walked Minazuki had to duck down saying "it's too tight" Nemuri then slipped though like a creepy snake like thing as she said "I'll find out if there's a way for you Minazuki" she smiled as Minazuki himself blushed a little over it  **I swear this is Kazui and Ichika all over again seriously that guy clearly likes her** as she slid through I kept moving until she said "this way" Minazuki moved through more easily now as we eventually got to a massive chamber like area.

* * *

As we got to the chamber a bald man was standing before us as I asked "hey are you" Minazuki said "get back" the man said "your trespassing here leave now" he drew his blade saying **_Growl Hōzukimaru_** as he pulled out naginata I said "so shall we" everyone nodded as Nemuri and Minazuki said _ **Commit Sacrilege Akuma, Navigate the dark _U_** **tsubyō**_ in Nemuri's hands came a set of sai's that had scarelet red wraps around the hilt **_Flash Rairyū_** as we drew our weapons Nozomi said "an archer won't be much use here" she headed off saying "I'll look for an exit and with luck I'll get an idea of where everyone else is" I looked at her saying "be careful Ishida-san" she nodded as me, Minazuki and Nemuri all got to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Minazuki Zaraki  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 27th February  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 7'1 or 215cm  
> Weight- 109kg or 242 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Turquoise  
> Zanpakto- Akuma (Shikai)  
> Fun facts- He always has an afternoon nap, his body has a lot of scars across it due to all the fights gotten in and out of, he gets along well with Kaito, Nemuri and Ichika despite many others being put off by his battle loving nature, his greatest wish in life is to surpass his Dad, similar to his Dad he always has a bath every day before he heads to sleep, his favourite food is ramen and Kaito notes that he's bad at math's to an almost comical degree.


End file.
